


i want to tell you how much it hurts (i want you to be the only one who knows)

by ThatOneTyGuy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Slight Hashimada, i just had to do one for myself, madara and hashirama fucking shook, ngl i love soulmate aus with tobiizu about the feel each others pain one, soulmates where they feel each others pain, they dont really have that on their mind because they're hurting too much, well tobirama and izuna shook too but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneTyGuy/pseuds/ThatOneTyGuy
Summary: When I close my eyesAll I know are things I can't seeThat's so extremely irrational,Would someone come andunderstand my pain already?





	1. Chapter 1

     The first time in that battle where I noticed something wasn't right was when I managed to slightly cut Izuna's cheek, only for the same exact spot on my own cheek to sting. I didn't pay any attention to it, because I was in a battle after all and I didn't have enough time to pay attention to small things like that. I kept the advantage because of my speed, but I wasn't left many openings to attack even then. So when I finally get one, I take it as quickly as I possibly can.

 

But I'm still too slow, and Izuna dodges just enough that it isn't a fast death.

 

     Despite knowing that Izuna's death won't be a fast one, that single moment was full of triumph. Finally, one of my family's long-time enemies is finally dead. There is only one enemy left, and we can finally win this damn war and people can just stop dying. Children wouldn't be sent out to fight as a shield for the older, to die in terrible death. That's what I thought anyway.

 

Oh, how quickly I was proven wrong.

 

     That single moment of triumph flashing across my face, only to break away to unyielding pain as a flash of understanding goes through me as Izuna falls to the ground. The pain tears through me, and I stumble slightly, before hitting the ground.

 

I scream in agony, and the fighting seems to instantly stop.

 

>|<          >|<          >|<

 

     Both of our brothers are fighting, so focused that they don't notice the rest of their clans immediately stop fighting. An exchange of blows, sword against gunbai, and then they both hear my bloodcurdling scream that seems to echo a pain that neither of them can understand. They both recognize my voice, seeming to fly over the battlefield towards us but each with a different plan. Madara can't heal, can only hurt. He's probably thinking that if Izuna is going to die today, he can at least avenge him. Anija has no thoughts on revenge, only to heal and he probably doesn't know if he will make it in time. A pool of sticky, red blood starts to form around Izuna, and Madara goes from concern to rage, going after me while I can't do any defending action because of the pain.

 

They both only have one brother left.

 

     Hashirama quickly traps Madara in Mokuton and runs over to me as the Uchiha try to finally kill me because their leader had been trapped in his attempt to do so. Hashirama once again uses his Mokuton to build a wall around the four of them, the other clan members not being able to get through. “Oh Kami, Tobi...” Hashirama mutters, trying to look for the source of the wound with a searching hand as I push him away the best I can, barely grabbing the edge of his armor.

 “Izu... na...” I gasp out, as Hashirama looks at me for a moment, confused. I push Hashirama again the best I can, looking towards Izuna as Hashirama finally understands. Hashirama dashes over to Izuna, gathering chakra in his hands as he tries to heal Izuna and my sight starts to darken, just hoping to Kami that Hashirama can heal Izuna.

 

Despite everything, I still doesn't want Izuna to die.

 

     Madara is slightly slumped in the Mokuton, watching Hashirama try to heal his little brother with some apprehension as I move slightly, a little bit of relief from the pain coming instantly. It's still there of course, but it's not as bad as before. Because of the effort of healing Izuna and keeping the wall around them, the Mokuton around Madara slips away but he runs over to his little brother instead of going after me, panicked. “Is he going to be OK?” Madara says quickly, terrified that he'll lose the only brother he has left.

 “If you don't distract me, probably,” Hashirama replies, and Madara instantly goes silent. He doesn't know why Hashirama is healing his brother instead of his own, but he is OK with that. He doesn't want his only brother left to die.

     The wound starts to close, the bleeding starting to stop as Hashirama's hands are covered in blood, and he looks at me then back to Izuna, trying to get the wound to completely close and Madara can see Hashirama starting to visibly get tired. Usually, he would use this opportunity to try and kill him, but because Anija is trying to make sure Madara's little brother isn't going to die he doesn't take it. Izuna's breathing regulates, and Hashirama watches both Izuna and me pass out but we aren't in danger of dying anymore. Hashirama probably doesn't know how or why I felt the pain that Izuna was feeling because I didn't have a wound, but he doesn't care at the moment.

 

What matters is that both of their little brothers are still alive.

 

     Hashirama quickly checks over Izuna, healing the last major wounds and he feels like he's going to pass out from chakra exhaustion and it shows. The Mokuton wall falls because Hashirama used all his chakra healing Izuna, and both clans look at the scene in front of them with complete confusion. The Senju leader healed the Uchiha Leader's little brother? What about Tobirama? Hashirama looks at Madara for a moment before going to me and picking me up. Both me and Izuna are a little bit awake, and I look at Hashirama for a moment. “Just do your freaking peace thing,” I whisper out, not able to get my voice any higher. Hashirama's eyes widen slightly, but then he smiles. He knew I would come around, but he probably wasn't expecting the near death to make me agree with him. He looks over to Izuna, who is probably saying the same thing to his own brother.

 “Can we finally stop this war?” Hashirama asks, looking from Izuna to Madara while me and Izuna are having a particularly intense staring contest.

 “Yes,” Madara replies, smiling a barely noticeable smile. They can both achieve their like-minded dream now, and me and Izuna continue our staring contest.

 

And so fell the sword of fate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because of popular demand im continuing this!! idk how many more chapters im gonna make tbh

     It's barely been a day when the peace conference is held, and Hashirama somehow manages to force me into some form of formal wear much to my chagrin. I didn't want to go to the damn peace conference in the slightest, mostly because Izuna was there and seeing him again was probably going to be one of the most awkward moments in my entire life. Or maybe I'm just overthinking it, but who knows? I definitely don't. Me and Hashirama walk through the door, sitting down in Mokuton-formed chairs because Anija was an idiot and forgot chairs while we wait for the two Uchiha to show up.

 

This probably isn't going to go well to say the least.

 

     After only ten minutes Madara and Izuna show up, and as soon as they sit down me and Izuna instantly engage in a staring contest. But as soon as either of our brothers look in our general direction, we stop so we don't get in trouble. I slightly drift off thinking to myself as Madara and Hashirama talk, before I'm suddenly snapped back to reality as Hashirama asks me the question I have been dreading to answer ever since Izuna was nearly killed. “Tobirama, how did you get hurt during that battle anyway? You never got injured except for a few minor cuts,” Hashirama says, looking at me right in the eyes. I quickly try to think up something, and I firmly decide that no way in hell was I going to tell my older brother what was actually going on.

 “How observant of you,” I reply sassily much to Izuna's surprise and Hashirama's sadness. Madara sits there for a moment like it's still processing through his brain, and Hashirama looks... I can't describe that look.

 “I didn't ask for this,” Hashirama complains about my response, crossing his arms. Izuna looks at Hashirama with a raised eyebrow, and I look at Hashirama again.

 “I know. I don't really care at the moment,” I say blandly, and Hashirama instantly goes into one of his depression crashes again, and Madara rolls his eyes.

 “Where has my adorable little brother gone...” Hashirama mumbles silently, staring at the floor. I turn to him once again, thinking.

 “I was never adorable, so he never existed,” I reply easily. Hashirama puts his head in his hands in frustration, and Madara chuckles slightly. Izuna looks like he was about to laugh, but he didn't much to my surprise..

 “You're a really mean little brother you know,” Hashirama grumbled, trying to get out of being verbally attacked by me. It isn't working.

 “I know. Suffer,” I say with a deadpan voice, and Izuna turns red slightly because of the effort of trying not to laugh. Or it could be something else, but no way in hell do I want to think up that possibility. Hashirama groans slightly, and Madara has no idea what to with this situation. I nearly start thinking again, but then disaster strikes in the form of a random piece of the ceiling hitting Izuna square on the head and much to both of our brother's confusion, both me and Izuna are knocked out even though nothing hit me.

 

>|<          >|<          >|<

 

     I turn to Tobirama as Madara picks up the thing that hit Izuna and proceeds to chuck it out the window, and I try to wake my little brother up but to no avail. He somehow knocked himself out. I poke Izuna much to Madara's disappointment, and he doesn't wake up either. “What the hell happened?” Madara asks, and I shrug in response. I go over to Izuna heal the bump on his head and wake him up, because at least he has a visible injury.

 “I have absolutely no idea,” I reply, healing Izuna and sitting back down while Tobirama and Izuna wake up.

 

>|<          >|<          >|<

 

     I sit up, and instantly realize what the hell happened and I can tell that I look incredibly unamused. Izuna is still on the floor but looking up at the ceiling like he's dead to the world. Maybe he actually is, maybe we both are. Madara looks from me to Izuna, incredibly confused and obviously not getting any answers. Not that I'm giving him any, no way would I ever. “Are you going to explain why that happened, Tobirama?” Hashirama asks, looking at me.

 “Nope,” I reply instantly much to Hashirama and Madara's disappointment. What our two oh so smart older brothers didn't notice is the immediate death stare that Izuna gave me right after Hashirama asked me, and I wasn't even going to answer Hashirama anyway.

     The forming of the treaty continues, and Izuna gets up and sits back down next to Madara again while the staring contest continues despite the periodic breaks because of our brothers looking back at them. With each restart of the staring contest growing more intense until it reaches a set limit. The staring contest eventually stops, only for me to drift off slightly, thinking about jutsus or useful things I can make after this damn treaty thing. When will this torture end?

 

>|<          >|<          >|<

 

     I look at Tobirama for a moment, thinking to myself silently. _Can't he stop looking hot for one second?_ I think to myself, before catching the thought and I instantly feel my face heat up. Great, absolutely beautiful. Thank Kami no one is looking at me at the moment, Madara would never let me live it down. I slightly cover my face with my hand the best I can without looking too suspicious, only for Tobirama to look at me for a moment as he stops drifting in his thoughts. Fuck. This isn't going well at all.

 

>|<          >|<          >|<

 

     I look back at Izuna for a moment, quickly seeing him blushing for some reason. My eyes linger on his blushing face for a couple moments too long, and I think to myself again. _Why is that damn Uchiha so cute?_ I think to myself before quickly cutting off that absolutely terrible thought. Thoughts like that are probably going to hit me back later and I don't want that at the moment. But I just can't get Izuna out of his head. I feel my face heat up, so I use a hand to hide his face as well out of pure embarrassment. Well, not all embarrassment I think but that's probably what I want to think. Hashirama and Madara turn to us again, probably surprised to see me and Izuna not looking at each other and they also can't really see either of our faces.

 

I'm pretty sure me and Izuna just died inside at that moment.

 

     Madara starts talking to Hashirama again as they work out the details of the treaty, while me and Izuna are trying to not look at each other as much as humanly possible but that seems to not be going as well as we hoped. When we are actually told to talk by our brothers, or if we have a suggestion, we have to turn towards each other and it takes all natural forces possible not to instantly blush because of me thinking how cute Izuna is for more than a couple of seconds. The suggestions I make are practically essential and the basics of a ninja village, and it escapes my mind to think about how much of an idiot Hashirama had to be to not think about a hospital with trained medics. I wonder silently what Hashirama would do without me, and easily decides that it wouldn't be pretty. I can't wait until this stupid meeting is over and we can all go home. I drift off once again, having half the mind to just leave now but I can't because otherwise my brother would just drag me back here. As soon as the treaty is finished and right after Hashirama has finished saying goodbye, I stand up and proceed to drag him out so they can go home and I can easily tell that Izuna is doing the same thing, much to both of our older brother's confusion. “Tobi, what are you doing?” Hashirama asks me, and I don't answer for a moment.

 “Going home,” I reply blandly, not giving any more detail about why. If Hashirama figured out why, I would be teased for all eternity. It's a complete truth, an unbreakable fact.

 “Are you going to elaborate?” Hashirama says, looking at me while I'm currently looking away from him as much as possible and not letting Hashirama walk for himself.

 “No,” I say instantly. Hashirama looks at me for a moment, thinking to himself.

 “Is this about Izuna?” Hashirama asks, and I pause for a moment, trying to think how to reply to that. I wasn't expecting that question.

 “No,” I reply after a pause, unconsciously putting a note of steel in my voice. I instantly realize my mistake when Hashirama turns towards me slightly, confused before quickly coming to a conclusion and I hope that it isn't the conclusion that I'm dreading.

 “I knew it was about Izuna!” Hashirama says cheerfully, much to my utter disappointment and agony. How the hell am I going to deal with this? “Do you l—” Hashirama starts, and I stop dragging Hashirama and turn towards him.

 “Continue that sentence and I will bury you fifty meters under a lake and keep you there for a month and I won't regret it in the slightest,” I say instantly, and to my utter disappointment my face starts to heat up. All I can hope for is that Hashirama is enough of an idiot that he thinks I'm not blushing and it's something else, or I'm not blushing at all. Hashirama blinks for a moment, obviously thinking this through.

 “Can you even do that?” Hashirama asks, curious.

 “Don't test me,” I reply and Hashirama instantly shuts up for a moment, before looking up at me curiously much to my disappointment. I can tell I'm still blushing, and I probably blushed the entire time I threatened him.

 “Do you have a fever?” Hashirama asks me, and I nearly sigh in relief. Thank Kami he's a complete idiot sometimes. Well, maybe most of the time.

 “... Yes,” I say slowly, and Hashirama raises an eyebrow for a split second and I start internally cursing. Maybe Anija isn't as stupid as I thought, and the one time I could depend on his obliviousness failed me. This isn't going well. I drag him home faster, finally reaching home in record time. As soon as I walk in the house, I let go of Hashirama and proceed to lock myself in my room. I know Hashirama is going to get suspicious, but I really want to be left alone.

 

This is absolutely terrible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if yall want another chapter of the aftermath please tell me.  
> please.  
> i won't make it voluntarily, i have too many wips you fools  
> eEe  
> EDIT: _FUCK I HAD TO FIX THE TENSE_ oh and im making more chapters now


End file.
